


without a warning

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [17]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Community: femslash100, F/F, Guns, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of gunpowder rose in the air and Zoe grimaced, picking her revolver up off the floor.  “Guess I got a little carried away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	without a warning

**Author's Note:**

> For drabble prompt #421: Bang.

“This has been the longest damn day,” Zoe said, hurriedly unbuttoning her shirt and shrugging off her jacket at the same time.  “You know what I’ve been needin’?”

“I think I could make a guess,” Inara said, her voice sly.  She slid the thin straps of her dress down her shoulders, teasing Zoe from the edge of her bed.  “On an especially long day, you always come here first.”

Zoe grinned, sliding into Inara’s lap and cupping her face for a kiss.  “You can always tell when I’m in the mood for a good, hard—“

Zoe was cut off as something clattered to the floor and an ear-popping _bang_ sounded throughout the room, startling Zoe off Inara’s lap as Inara let out an undignified shriek.

“Zoe Washburne, was that your _gun_?”  Inara held her hands in front of her face, like she was fending off an invisible warrior.

The smell of gunpowder rose in the air and Zoe grimaced, picking her revolver up off the floor.  “Guess I got a little carried away.”

“Are guns supposed to do that?”  Inara patted down her hair and smoothed her dress, but she was still visibly rattled.

“If you touch them the right way, they can go off without a warning,” Zoe said, emptying the chamber and stuffing the bullets in her jacket pocket.

Inara licked her lips like she was trying not to laugh.  “Guns and men, all the same.”

Zoe laughed, crawling back onto the bed.  “Save that joke for Mal.”


End file.
